Geartown Turbo
Making its first debut in the "The Duelist Genesis", "Geartown" has helped improved the Archetype "Ancient Gears". Geartown's effect allows Ancient Gears to use one less tribute to tribute summon and if it is destroyed you can special summon an Ancient Gear monster from your hand, graveyard or deck. This makes Geartown highly useful in hybrid decks. The Geartown Demise One Turn Kill is one of these hybrid decks using the ritual monster "Demise, King of Armageddon" to destroy all cards on the field including Geartown, therefore getting a free Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon to possibly achieve a One Turn Kill. This article is all about a deck using Geartown's effect to special summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon as quick as possible. Like a normal Ancient Gear deck, this deck rushes to special summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon by destroying Geartown, but at a faster speed. Strategy This deck focuses on retreiving and destroying Geartown as fast as possible. Using Terraforming is one way to search out for Geartown. Using Magical Hats, you can destroy up to two Geartown at once for two Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon to be special summoned. Minefieldriller from Ancient Prophecy, is a card that can retrieve field cards such as "Geartown" from the graveyard. This deck is based on searching and destroying Geartown at a great speed. Other trap'n spell destroying cards are also used in these decks, like Breaker the Magical Warrior and Malevolent Catastrophe. This deck does not rely on the other Ancient Gears but Ancient Gear Golem is a good optional monster for Trade-In which adds draw power to the deck and acts as a good draw engine. A good deckthin strategy is using Future Fusion on Chimeratech Overdragon to send a Cyber Dragon, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragons (Also good if your opponent sides Mirror Oaths), Mechanicalchaser and Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive (both to use Black Salvo on them and synchro for Ancient Fairy Dragon). This strategy is most for a deckthin. When Chimeratech Overdragon is summoned, it will destroy all cards on you side of the field, including Future Fusion. That mean your Chimeratech will also be destroyed. But hopefully, if you had a Geartown on your side of the field, you will get a Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon on your side of the field. You can also use a Overload Fusion to remove your machines in your graveyard to summon another Chimeratech Overdragon, but thiss time not destroyed. This is NOT recomended, and you shall only do this if you are sure your opponent hasn't any malicius seted cards, or if its your very last chanse. Weaknesses The Geartown Turbo deck has a few weaknesses. One which is the luck of the draw, this deck can end up in having dead hands so using Trade-In, Hand Destruction and Morphing Jar stops these dead hands from happening. Also if you run out of Geartowns, you may have to find another source to winning the duel besides using Geartown and Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon but luckily due to the release of Minefieldriller this problem has a lesser chance of happening. You can use The Transmigration Prophecy and other cards returning Geartown to the deck, so you can use Magical Hats more than once. Also, due to the rush of special summoning Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon the duelist may find it stressful to duel against staples like Lightning Vortex or Torrential Tribute or traps like Bottomless Trap Hole, Solemn Judgment or Compulsory Evacuation Device which either negates the summoning or destroys the summoned monster. This deck also lacks in early game defense so it is wise you search out and destroy Geartown as fast as possible. Also, be careful of cards such as JD or DAD as they destroy AGGD with their effects with great ease. This decks biggest weakness is Royal Oppression and Archlord Kristya, wich stops you from special summon Gadjiltron Dragon. The second worst weakness is Macro. Geartown's effect isn't activated if it's removed from play. A Macro deck could be stoped, since every wellplayed Geartown Turbo deck uses 3 Breaker The Magical Warrior, Mystical Space Typhoon, Heavy Storm and of course sides 3 Twister and 3 Imperial Iron Wall to stop an eventually Macro Cosmos. Recommended cards Monsters * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Minefieldriller * Summoner Monk * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Black Salvo * Regulus Spells * Terraforming * Trade-In * Limiter Removal * Geartown * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm * Pot of Benevolence Traps * Magical Hats * Call of the Haunted * The Transmigration Prophecy * Hidden Book of Spell * Malevolent Catastrophe Extra Deck * Ancient Fairy Dragon (be sure to include some Black Salvos, Dekoichi and/or Mechanicalchaser if you decide to add this, and using its effect allows you to destroy Geartown which gives you 1000 LP and an Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon) * Black Rose Dragon